False pleasure
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: More kink and smut. PWP Matt/Mello


**A.N.**

**Well this is the longest thing I've ever written. I feel like such a whore now haha**

**Anywhoodles I have an issue. My internet has gone and blocked the site I use to get prompts off. So now I am without prompts (Never get dongle internet ffs) If you want more smut send me prompts damnit!**

**Prompt: Matt/Mello**  
**Mello has been faking orgasms since he and Matt were teenagers and Matt finally decides to use any means necessary to make Mello cum.**

**Toys, bondage, teasing and dirty talk please~!**

**Disclaimer: Very mature content, PWP, Do not own**

**Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Matt slumped down beside the heavily panting Mello, fingers tracing along the sweat slicked skin with ease, brushing the away the hair that clung to his neck, kissing the delicate skin gently. "Did you…?" Mello nodded in passive silence, content to let his taut muscles relax, but Matt's hand had other ideas, creeping down his smooth abdomen and grasping his still hard length. "…You lied to me. Again." He grumbled, pulling his hand away from Mello and sitting up in annoyance. "It's one thing to fake it, but don't lie to my face about it, especially when you know I'll find out."

Mello turned over, biting back a comment. It wasn't unusual for him to fake it, in fact he had done it nearly every time he and Matt had sex since they were fifteen. He didn't enjoy the act itself, or even the pleasure it brought, he enjoyed knowing that he made Matt feel good about himself for an hour before going back to his cold arrogant self and barking orders at him. It was a stress release for both of them, the only difference was Mello didn't need to come to feel the difference.

Matt ran his fingers through his hair, scowling to himself, plucking a cigarette from the beside table and lighting it. He took a slow drag, blowing the smoke to the side to avoid Mello, who crinkled his nose nonetheless. "Do you have to do that in here?"

"Shut up. I'm mad at you."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Ohhh drama queen. You should be used to it by now." He replied bitingly.

Matt stubbed his cigarette out on the bedside table, straddling Mello's thighs easily, pinning his arms above his head. "Maybe you should just shut up and go to sleep Mello." He warned. Mello stared at him in amusement. It was fun to get a reaction from the gamer, any reaction at all was usually an accomplishment but the faint tinge of anger in Matt's eyes just made his smirk wider as he easily wriggled free of Matt and shoved him to the floor.

"Oh I will go to sleep. And you can sleep on the couch like a good bitch. I may bottom but I still own you." He grinned as Matt testily stalked from the room, brimming with anger, leaving Mello to settle down and sleep.

Mello awoke several hours later, squirming uncomfortably. His arms and legs felt stiff and a familiar heat was pooling in his lower stomach. He blinked blearily in the morning darkness, the curtains were still drawn and he was struggling to make out any shapes in the room. He tried to move his arms to ease the aching that ran throughout them, only for a voice to ring out through the darkness. "Keep pulling and you'll dislocate your shoulders."

"Matt? The fuck are you doing! Get over here and untie me you mother-Ah!" He gasped as a strong vibration ran through his backside, being delivered straight to the spot inside him that forced him to strain against the bindings and arch his back, eliciting a loud moan.

"No. I don't think I will. I think I've had enough of you faking your pleasure." The redhead crossed the room in three easy steps, ignoring the squirming Mello before slowly and purposefully pulling out the large toy he had placed inside him while he slept. "By the time I'm done, you'll be begging for release, that much I can promise you." Matt grinning, running a leather covered finger along the underside of the chained boy's cock, tracing the vein slowly.

Mello let out a low whimper as Matt withdrew his hand. "Fuck you." He gasped, pulling against the handcuffs once more. Matt smirked, going back to the box that was hidden underneath a pile of unwashed clothing in their cupboard, opening it. Most of the things inside had been bought on a whim, used once then discarded and forgotten about. Luckily for Matt, Mello never seemed to even give the box a second thought and the collection of toys that had accumulated inside of it kept growing without Mello's knowledge. He rummaged around for a moment, ignoring Mello was letting lose a stream of profanities before finding what he needed. With a smirk he walked back over to the captive blonde, who was growing more aggravated by the second. "Let me go you stupid cunt!" He yelled. Matt's smirk grew wider as he slowly ran down the leather tongue of a riding crop down his chest. Mello instantly stilled. "Don't you fucking dare Matt."

"Don't I dare what? Do this?" He flicked his wrist, bringing the tongue down on Mello's thigh. The blonde hissed as pain shot through him, his skin turning white before blood rushed to the surface, flushing it an angry red. "And it's Master to you Slut. You'd do well to remember that because I'll keep going until you do." Mello cursed at him angrily, tugging at the thick metal handcuffs that held him firmly to the bed, a faint trickle of blood running down from his wrist. Matt smirked, striking his thigh again. "What's my name Slut?"

"I'm going to beat you into next week you son of a fucking bitch asshole!" Mello yelled, struggling against the bindings. Matt scowled unable to keep his target on the wriggling body. He pulled the box out of the cupboard, delving into it pulling out a thick strap. Wrapping it around Mello's waist he tightened it until the scarred blonde was no longer about to move, save for his legs which he was still trying to kick Matt with. Matt grabbed his ankles tying each one to a separate bedpost with some silk rope, leaving Mello to glare at him furiously.

"There." Matt said softly, stroking Mello's hair. "That wasn't so bad."

"Fuck off!" Mello snapped.

"Ah, language." Matt chided, sitting on his stomach. "Can't talk to your Master that way. How about we fill your mouth until you learn to control that tongue for what it's good for, sucking dick." He smirked, pulling a ball gag from the box. Mello held his lips firmly shut as Matt dangled it in front of him. "Open." He demanded. Mello shook his head, giving Matt his best death glare. Matt leaned forwards, pinching Mello's nose shut, waiting until the blonde's mouth fell open, gasping for breath. Matt quickly shoved the gag into his mouth, knotting it behind his head. "There. Now you can be quiet for once in your life."

Matt could hear the quiet snarl behind the gag as he picked the crop back up. "Now, you get twenty for being rude and then we'll see if you have an attitude adjustment." Climbing off Mello's stomach he moved around him, striking him with increasing force each time, watching as the blonde flinched and strained against the bindings, silent tears leaking down his face by the end. Matt put the crop on the floor, inspecting the bruised flesh before untying the gag. "Now, what do you call me?"

Mello mustered up his dagger glare once more but the intensity had faded and his willing was crumbling, staying silent. Matt grinned, moving between his legs, dragging his tongue along the leaking erection, slowly swirling his tongue around the tip before sucking the head into his mouth for a moment. Mello bit his lip, body trembling lightly as a soft moan escaped him. Matt slowed down further, making sure to barely touch the overly sensitive skin with his tongue, until Mello suddenly bucked into his mouth, red faced and panting. "St-Stop teasing!"

Matt pulled back, leaving his lips against the flesh, letting Mello feel his warm breath. "What's my name Slut?"

Mello paused for a moment. "…Master."

Matt nipped the skin gently. "Good boy." He grinned, clipping a ring onto him. "But I said I wouldn't let you finish until you begged for it."

"That's not-"

"-Fair? Neither is you faking it." Matt picked the thick vibrator up once more, purposefully sucking on the tip, watching Mello's wide eyed reaction before slowly pressing into the blonde who let out a gasp of protest. "Now you can enjoy that." He grinned, flicking the vibration onto maximum power, watching as a moan of want was torn from the blonde's throat, his hair becoming more dishevelled as he writhed as much as was permitted by the bindings, on the bed. "I'm going to game."

"Wh-What? N-No! Matt…Master come back you can't j-just leave me like this! Ah!" But Matt had already left the room, settling down to game while the helpless blonde rocked his hips, trying to get the toy deeper, faster and harder, almost screaming in frustration when nothing happened and he reached his peak and was denied his release over and over.

It was almost three hours before Matt came back into the room, watching Mello whimper with need. He knew the blonde must be in a lot of pain and as he eyes trailed to his blood engorged member he became even more certain of it. Mello's thighs were damp with precome and his whole body was a trembling mess, his hair sticking to his face with sweat. His lips were dry and parted slightly, a steady stream of whines and moan falling from his lips, no longer capable of forming coherent sentences.

Matt took the blonde into his hand and stroked him once, watching as he almost screamed in pain. "Shall Master let you come?" he asked.

Mello tossed his head to the side. ""God…Master please, I need it. I'll be good! I won't fake it! I need to come! Please!" He begged.

Matt moved the toy slowly for a moment before unclipping the ring. Mello's body tensed as he immediately came, the white sticky substance covering his chest and stomach, his body arched as far as he could and a guttural moan fell from his lips. Mello fell back against the bed, muscles contracting under his smooth skin as he panted, falling instantly asleep. Matt brushed the sweaty locks from his forehead, kissing him gently. "Such a good little uke."


End file.
